


Here There Be Dragons

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Dragonlock, M/M, dragon porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lord John of the Umberland Watsons volunteered to his lord father to deal with a dragon, this was not what he had in mind.  Instead of using his sword and shield to deal a deadly blow he found himself trussed up like a festival goose sans armor and small clothes, naked as his birth day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here There Be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading "Storm of Swords" in the "Game of Thrones" series... so I have dragons and lords on the brain. I thought it would be fun to write a Beauty and the Beast AU using a dragon and Sherlock characters.
> 
> I'm sorry about the Dragon/Human porn. Keep in mind that he's a 100 foot long dragon with a 5' long dragonhood.
> 
> Small mentions of Lestrade acting more like the original Doyle version.

When Lord John of the Umberland Watsons volunteered to his lord father to deal with a dragon, this was not what he had in mind. Instead of using his sword and shield to deal a deadly blow he found himself trussed up like a festival goose sans armor and small clothes, naked as his birth day. The villagers that placed him there had all retreated to their hovels and fields. No wonder they had looked so eager when they fed him what had to be tainted wine. The next morning he woke to being tied to a tree outside of a stony cave. The village elder had mentioned the night before that no maiden seemed to satisfy the beast.

John tried to gather his wits which were still groggy with that wine and figure out what sort of bonds held his hands. “Bloody, hell…” John muttered when the ropes cut into his wrists.

At that moment there was a deep rumble from the cave. John eyed it as he felt out the knots with his fingertips. A large black head of something with an ice blue eye emerged from the cave, followed by a lean, muscled body and a long tail. A ridge of horns ran down the beast’s back and as he emerged from the cave wings fanned out to stretch black as midnight over the area. The dragon sat down on its rump and seemed to stare at the naked man for a moment, turning its head first one way and then the other so the ice blue eyes had a chance to take in every detail. “What have they sent me this time? You are no maid.”

John winced at the booming voice that had undertones of thunder and made his chest vibrate. “I’m a… a knight! Lord John of Umberland.”

“A lordling? The villagers sent me a lordling?” The dragon lowered its head, the length of its neck allowing it to sniff at John and lick him if it so desired. Sharp teeth lightly grazed John’s leg as nostrils quivered. “A maiden lordling…”

John swallowed hard and turned his head away, trying not to think of the hot breath that caressed his body. His manhood had other inappropriate ideas but there was no way to cover himself.

“You have never known a woman or a man, lordling.” The dragon’s body moved to catch up with its head. “A different sort of maiden from what they normally send me… royal and male. This could be interesting…” The dragon’s hands held John’s hips as the head went around the tree to nip at the rope bonds that held wrists and ankles. The hands held John to the tree as the head sniffed again at John, lingering at his groin. “This excites you? This may work! Yes… this will be perfect!” The dragon pulled back and gave a sort of grin that was all teeth.

“Eat me quickly…”

“Foolish human… I don’t plan to eat you. Humans always gave me such horrible indigestion…”

“Then what do you want with me?”

“You are mine… I plan to keep you as a companion.” The dragon’s hands tightened on John’s hips and he pulled the human away from the tree, carrying him back towards the cave. 

“Companion?” John cried out, finding himself carried off as if he was a giant infant into a gloomy cave. “I came here to vanquish you!”

“By all means… vanquish me…” The dragon responded, bowing his head as he took several turns in the cave before coming to his hoard room. “But first you will live with me.” Setting John down, his body barred the way out of the cave. “One month… give me one month. What moon phase is this? Tonight is new moon? Perfect. Next new moon you may leave if you wish. I always give my sacrifices the choice.”

“And then what? You eat me?” John kicked at a tower of gold coins.

“Don’t be stupid… I told you humans give me indigestion. No… I’ll return you to your father. Those other maidens I sent off to distant lands where they wouldn’t be sacrificed again… I couldn’t send them back to that village… but you come from elsewhere… so that is where I will send you when the time comes.” The dragon was distracted as he spoke, rummaging in a chest in an awkward almost un-beastly way. “You won’t get your armor back from the villagers… but I can let you borrow this.” Silk was held up between the dragons claws. “Humans like to cover themselves.”

John was confused, watching the mighty beast. This wasn’t what he thought a dragon was at all. “A month?” Warily he took the silk and found it to be a tunic and trousers for a taller person. Hastily he put them on, feeling some protection from clothing.

“A month and a day, really… if you want to go I’ll take you back. Usually I send my maidens away within days of obtaining them… but I think… well… a month and a day should do.”

“You aren’t anything like I expected…”

“There’s a reason for that… one I can’t discuss. Most dragons are born that way…”

“And you weren’t?”

The dragon seemed to think on that. “Not all dragons are hatched from eggs, Lord John. Will you stay?”

John frowned. He had been sent because of the menace this particular dragon was being. “The villagers want you gone… they’re tired of having their sheep stolen and their fields scorched.”

The dragon gave a mighty sigh and flopped down on his golden pile. “I need to eat, John… sheep are just so… convenient. It’s hardly MY fault the village established itself next to a dragon cave. The humans chased off all the deer. Before they came I had plenty of deer.”

“How long have you been here? This village is… well it’s been here a long time…”

“I forget… it’s been a long time. But I was here before they came.”

“Can’t you… move?”

The dragon sighed and flicked at the gold coins. “How? My wealth is here. Once a dragon builds a hoard only one thing will cause it to leave… and that’s death.”

“You can’t just abandon it?”

“I’m a dragon, Lord John. That’s what dragons DO! They hoard their wealth.”

“Once I’m sent back they will bring in other knights to try and slay you… many a knight has been raised on thoughts of dragon slaying. Hells… all they need is a squire who wants to PROVE himself and they’ll send him to you. You seem like a reasonable… fellow… why not just… I don’t know… leave?”

“And what corner of this land does not have humans in it, Lord John? When I was younger I sought someplace wild and human free… now my cave is at the edge of pastor land. Hermits can be wild… why can’t I?”

“Yes, but if a hermit finds himself too close to a village he can always move. You have… a hoard!”

“And there is my problem… without my hoard I’m… I’ll die. So either I leave and die or stay and die?”

“I… I really don’t know what to tell you, dragon.” 

Later in the day the dragon left John on his own in the cave. There was a giant wooden door that sealed the cave and John couldn’t open it so he explored the cave itself, finding many fascinating treasures in the room. In one part of the room behind clutter he found a magnificent four poster bed with tapestries enshrouding it. The bed was soft and he curled up on it to take a nap.

When John woke he saw a man standing over him, looking down at him. The man was naked and had wild, dark curly hair. “Oh! Hello!” John sat up and looked over the other man. “Are you… a prisoner of the dragon?”

The man shook his head silently and stared at John with ice blue eyes. 

“Why are you here? The dragon will find you…”

The man shook his head again and sat down on the bed next to John.

“Who are you?”

The man sighed and lay down on the bed, curling up like a great cat. Touching his throat he shook his head.

“You can’t speak?” John’s eyes slid down the naked man’s pale body. The man was tall, well built and he seemed to be shivering. “Are you cold?” John looked down at the tunic the dragon had given him and pulled it off to give it to the man.

The man sat up and took the tunic. As it slid into place John couldn’t help but notice how well it fit the other man… like it was made for him. The idea struck him and made him frown. “Is that… yours? Am I wearing your clothes?” 

The man startled and stared at John for a long moment with his ice blue eyes. Finally he smiled and nodded.

“Your clothes…? Why would the dragon have your clothes?” John bit his lip. 

The man smirked and scooted closer to John. Leaning in he kissed John’s lips. 

Instantly John was hard and he pulled away, surprised. “Should we be… doing this? The dragon may come back…”

The man shook his head with a smile and leaned in again for another kiss. His hand reached down and cupped John’s hardness, squeezing it and suddenly John felt like he was wearing too much clothing. Stripping away his trousers and pulling the tunic over the man’s head they rolled together on the bed, kissing and touching each other. Before he could even think about it the man was between his legs, pushing something warm and blunt as his arsehole. Years of repression after being scolded for even looking at other knights and roughhousing with stable boys didn’t prepare poor John for the realities of actual sex. In truth he was a “maiden.” What he wanted he couldn’t have and so he didn’t even bother with finding female company. But at that moment all he wanted was to have the strange mute man mount him and fuck him into the soft mattress. Years of fantasies played out in his mind… a parade of lords and servants to fill his dreams… none of them able to scratch that deep itch because in the end it had always been his own hand and his imagination. But the man between his legs in the dragon’s bed was real and wanted him.

John cried out when he was entered, the pain instantly made him soften. “Too much… it’s too much…”

The man kissed him, caressing his face with warm hands as he patiently waited for John to relax. A warm hand reached down between them and gently squeezed John’s manhood, making it stir once again. The man pulled out and slid down John’s body, sniffing him along the way and occasionally licking him until he slid past the hardening manhood and found the hole. A tongue pushed in and John let out a whimper. The man licked and probed… sometimes it seemed his tongue was longer than any human tongue could be. When he was finished the orifice was slick with his saliva and pliant. 

John stared down at the strange man who licked his lips as he pushed in again. This time his sex easily entered John, who moaned at the sensation of being filled for the first time. With each thrust John arched his back to meet the thrusts, his own manhood hard and needy. Idly he reached down to touch himself but the man took him instead. Lips kissed him and he rolled his head back allowing the other man to nibble at his neck. His own arms wrapped around the other man’s shoulders, holding him close. “Harder… that’s it… harder… Oh, Gods!” John’s legs pulled the man in deeper as he writhed beneath him. His hand helped the other man fist him and he came in a breathless, sticky moment. It took the other man several more thrusts before his climax, his semen hot within John’s bowels. As he came a deep groan escaped his lips.

Breathlessly they lay together. The man lightly kissed John’s lips and cheek before rolling off. 

John rubbed his face, feeling delightfully debauched. “That was… was…” With a happy sigh he rolled over and wrapped an arm around his companion. “I can die now… the dragon can eat me tomorrow, I don’t care…”

The man stiffened a moment and then lightly ran his fingers through John’s hair until John fell asleep.

John woke alone, naked, sticky and sore. Stretching he lay back and stared up at the tapestry.

“You need a bath.” A deep voice stated. 

Surprised, John sat up and pulled back the tapestries to see the dragon lying on his hoard pile. “Where have you been?”

The dragon cocked his head to the side. “You smell of sex. Come take a bath. I brought water for you.”

Suddenly John felt guilt, realizing what he had done the previous evening. “I… I’m sorry… I…”

“How could you possibly resist? You a repressed lordling who has never had a man between your legs and he… well… you best get up and take a bath. The water is hot so your aching muscles will feel better.”

John obeyed, pulling the tunic over his head before emerging from the bed and finding the tub of steaming water the dragon had left. Hastily he pulled off the tunic before stepping into the hot water. “Oh… that feels good.”

“Good…” The dragon stated from where he lay. 

“Who was he?” John asked over his shoulder. “The man…”

“Does his name matter?” The dragon asked.

“The clothes you gave me to wear… they were his?”

“They are his.” The dragon agreed.

“Is he your… is he a companion?”

“I suppose you can call him that…” The dragon sighed.

“He can’t speak.”

“Correct.”

“He can groan, though.”

“Yes… it seems he can…”

“Didn’t you know?”

“Not until I heard him…”

John turned around in the bath, resting his arms on the rim as he looked at the dragon. “You were watching us?”

“You could say that…”

John blushed and looked away.

“Are you hungry? I can go get you something to eat.”

John shook his head. 

“I don’t mind what you did with him. I’m… delighted, actually.”

“Why?” John stared at the large beast.

“I hoped you would like him.”

“Who is he?”

The dragon raised his head and stared at John with ice blue eyes. “I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?”

The dragon opened his mouth and then shook his head. “In days of old there was real magic in the land. Some spells were used to help the land and some used to punish people. The nature of that magic makes it so those being punished cannot state the terms of their… punishment… unless those that question them ask the right questions.”

“Is he cursed? The man last night is he…”

“Yes.” 

“Will I be cursed for sleeping in his bed?”

“No.”

“What is his name?”

The dragon shook his head.

“What is your name?”

“Sherlock.” Sherlock looked surprised. “No one has ever asked for my name before… Oh! This is good! This is really good! We’re making progress!”

“Progress?”

“You asked for my name and I told you! No one has ever done that… they just assume that I don’t have a name or they just call me ‘dragon.’ Usually they just scream it… ‘Eeek! A dragon!’ But this is good! I knew you could do it, Lord John!”

“You… have a name.”

“Yes!” Sherlock beamed and rolled onto his back, coins dropping from his hands and feet onto his belly. “I have a name. Sherlock… Shhherrrlllock. I haven’t said it in a bloody long time!” The dragon was excited, his dragonhood growing almost obscenely on his belly. “Take THAT! I have my name back!”

John blushed, trying not to look at the excited, gloating dragon who rolled around like some overgrown child.

“It’s almost better than sex…” The dragon mused as he lay sprawled out on the hoard. “Almost… but… John can you come here?”

John paled and hid down behind the edge of the tub. “Sherlock?”

Sherlock raised his head to look down at himself. “Lord John… can you come over here, please?”

John got out of the tub, his skin steaming and pink from his soak. Gingerly he made his way across the cavern room to where the dragon lay like some giant housecat sunning his belly… except gigantic. The beast was almost 60 feet in length from top of the head to the base of his tail… his tail added on another 40 feet at least. “What do you want, Sherlock?”

“Touch me.”

“Where?”

Sherlock stared back at him with his ice blue eyes and John shivered. 

John’s eyes followed the line of the neck down to the broad chest and slim belly to the phallus that was the same length as John was tall, thicker than John’s thigh. “It will kill me…”

“I’m not asking you to fuck me… just… touch.” There was hopeful pleading under the deep boom of the dragon’s voice.

Awkwardly John reached out and touched Sherlock’s sex near the tip. The skin there was hot to the touch and smooth… and a little damp. John rubbed his hand up and down several feet of the length. As his hand smoothed over the tip, two fingers pushed into the dragon’s urethra. With a mighty moan the dragon rolled over to curl around John. John hesitated, frightened by the sudden movement. But the dragon’s phallus was now in easier reach, looking like a small fallen tree with the base between the dragon’s thighs and the tip resting on the golden bed of coins. The tip oozed what could only be pre-ejaculate on any other male creature. Never had he imagined that he would be asked to pleasure a dragon. But the creature held his life in his claws and had promised to return him home in a month. Pleasing it was John’s best chance for survival. John reached out and hugged the appendage, using his torso and arms to rub along the creature’s length.

Sherlock cried out and shivered, restraining himself not to roll over and crush the man that held him. His body wanted to rut and impale the body below him but that would kill his John. “More… please… more?”

John wrapped a leg around the phallus and began to use his whole body to rub. Closing his eyes he tried not to think of the heat against his body as belonging to another living, breathing creature… it could very easily be a tree branch he was rubbing up against, imagining it was someone else he couldn’t touch. The man from the night before came to mind… silent, kissing him, holding him… fucking him. His lips kissed the warm flesh and he heard the dragon moan, bringing him back to reality. Sliding down the phallus he sat in a puddle of hot fluids that steadily leaked from the dragon’s phallus. The tip rested against his chest and covered him with wet, sticky pre-cum. “I hope this won’t kill me…”

“It shouldn’t…” Sherlock gave a soft moan. “It’s the same as yours… just heated by dragonfire.” 

John stood up again and hugged the phallus again, aware that he was wet and slippery. His body moved.

The dragon cried out and rolled back onto his back clutching at John to keep him from falling off as he was lifted into the air and set onto the dragon’s belly, facing the base. 

John sat up and rolled his hips. His own body was excited by the experience even with the thought that at any moment Sherlock could roast him alive or roll over and smother him. Laying down he used his hands to rub near the base and his feet to rub near the tip. His knees he used to keep from falling off. Above his head dragon feet kicked at the air. From shoulder down he was soaked in the dragon’s fluids and his own body seemed to really like that. Sitting up again he used his hand to give himself some friction as he rubbed shamelessly against the dragon’s heated flesh. With a whimper he came and he heard an answering roar behind him. The appendage he sat upon pulsed and twitched with a life of its own. Scaly hands pulled his body back so that the tip was against his backside. A hot wash of dragon semen covered his ass and thighs. John flopped back to lay on his back on the dragon’s chest, feeling his body rise and fall in time with the dragon’s breathing, semen still gushing around him from where the tip rested between his butt cheeks. Never had he felt so utterly used. For a long time they lay together, John being lulled into another sleep by the motion of the dragon’s breathing. But then just as he drifted off he was lifted and placed on the coins. A hot, wet tongue explored every inch of his body, cleaning him of all of the dragon’s fluids. When it was done he found himself wrapped snuggly against a hot, scaly neck. The dragon fell asleep with John safely tucked within his coils.

^.~

Two weeks later John woke on the night of the full moon alone. Sherlock never asked for sex after their first time but the dragon was still attentive as if John was a true lover. To be left alone after weeks of curling up with the dragon seemed odd. The door to the hoard room was open and John stepped out of the cave for a little air. After the first few days Sherlock had allowed him to go outside, but the dragon was always with him. John stretched and stared up at the full moon. The area in front of the dragon’s cave seemed to glow. Sitting on a rock in his customary silk tunic and trousers that were too large for him he noticed movement near the trees. The man with dark wild hair and ice blue eyes approached him. “Hello…” John greeted. 

The man climbed up onto the rock and looked up at the moon wistfully. 

“Pretty moon, isn’t it?”

The man smiled and nodded. Leaning forward he kissed John. 

John stiffened and pulled away. “I probably… shouldn’t. I mean… I know Sherlock is…”

The man kissed him again and pushed him to lay back on the rock.

“I know Sherlock doesn’t mind… it’s just…” But John lost his words when the man began to suckle his manhood. Hands were undressing him and within a few moments he was sprawled naked under the moon with another man sucking him off. “It just doesn’t seem fair… he’s so big and… you’re…” 

The man sat up a bit, blinking at John from between his thighs.

“His dragonhood is bigger than I am tall.”

The man chuckled softly… oddly deep. Crawling over John he straddled the knight and smiled down at him. 

“I’m just big enough to satisfy a dragon…” John complained as the other man reached back to push him in place. For a long time he lost his words as heat consumed his manhood and he realized that he was inside the mysterious man. “You’re so… hot.”

The man nodded and began to rock, closing his eyes and biting his plush lower lip. 

“You’re beautiful… I wish I knew who you are… Sherlock can’t tell me.” John sat up and wrapped his arms around the other man’s back, kissing his shoulder. “A mysterious prince, perhaps?” 

The other man nodded, but John didn’t see him, too intent on his chest and shoulders.

“A cursed prince, perhaps? You’re cursed, aren’t you? Sherlock hinted as much… my poor, cursed prince.” John murmured, nipping at the other man’s neck, not seeing the nods. After sucking a deep bruise into the other man’s neck he finally pulled back enough to see the tears in the other man’s eyes. “What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?”

Frantically the other man shook his head and rolled his hips. 

“What is it, then?” Gently John rolled them over, still impaled. 

The other man reached up and touched John’s cheek tenderly, so much despair and love in his eyes. 

“You’re… cursed?”

The other man nodded.

“Do you want me to break the curse?”

The other man wrapped his arms around John’s neck and pulled him down as he nodded, kissing him. His legs pulled John in deeper, reminding him of what they were doing.

John began to thrust in silence, his body already very close. “I don’t know how.” With a shudder he climaxed, emptying into the hot body below him. The man kissed his cheek and writhed before he finished, his seed hot like a dragon’s. John idly tasted it. It was like his own… only with a faint hint of spice added, making it burn his tongue just a little bit. 

The man gently touched John’s chest, patting it and then patted his own chest. His eyebrows raised in hope. 

John echoed the motion the man had made, not quite understanding. “Heart…?”

The man gave a frustrated sigh and pressed his hand against John’s chest and then his own. Then he touched his mouth and made his fingers push away from it. When John still looked vacant he touched both their chests again and then opened his mouth and made a grunt while making his hand come away from his mouth. 

“We have to say something together?” John guessed.

The man nodded and smiled, pulling John down for another kiss.

“But you can’t speak.”

With a frustrated sigh the man started pointing at the cave, gesticulating towards it.

“Something about the cave?”

The man rolled his eyes and pushed John off so he could sit up. His hands made a flurry of motions that looked like a duck and wings. The man stopped and stared at John expectantly. 

“The cave duck has to say something?”

The man got up from the rock and silently began to rage, pulling at his hair and pounding his hands against the cave rock. Pointing at the cave and then at the cave again with an intense look on his face.

“Dragon?” John looked unsure.

The man looked up at the moon with his hand raised and then at John nodding.

“The dragon has to say something?”

The man nodded again and approached the rock. Sitting beside John and waited.

“Why won’t he say it?” John asked.

The man pointed at his own chest and nodded with a smile. Pointing to John’s chest he shrugged.

John sighed and stared at the moon. Never had he been very good with these sorts of silent games. Always he failed miserably… and it wasn’t helping the situation. Closing his eyes he thought about everything Sherlock had told him. “Curse… He couldn’t even speak his name until I asked him… so maybe I have to ask him to say it so he can say it?” A body nearly knocked him over and he opened his eyes to see the man smile and nod at him. “If you’re cursed then how can you tell me any of this?”

The man blinked and pointed to his throat, shaking his head.

“Oh… you CAN’T speak. That’s part of the curse, isn’t it? He can speak but can’t tell me anything unless I ask the right questions… you can answer but you can’t speak to direct me in what sort of questions to ask.”

The man grinned and hugged John, kissing his lips.

“I got that right?” John beamed and kissed the other man back. “I wish I knew who you are.”

The man smiled, nodded and pointed to John’s lips.

“But I’ve already asked him who you are.”

The man thought about it a moment and shook his head. 

“I haven’t?”

The man tapped John’s head.

“I have to ask it a different way…” Hugged and kissed he was pressed back against the rock. Warm arms encircled him and he fell asleep.

At dawn John woke alone, cold and naked. Sherlock stood over him. “Come inside… The Lady sleeps for another month.”

“The lady?” John yawned and blearily followed the dragon back into the cave. 

“The moon… it used to be that marriages took place under the full moon. They were blessed by the Lady.”

“Marriage…” John yawned again. 

“Those that come together under the Lady are married.”

John crawled into the hot bath that awaited him. “Mm…”

“John…”

John snored softly as his head rested on the side of the bath.

^.~

John woke in the coils of the dragon’s neck. Idly he caressed the hot, smooth scales. 

“That tickles…” The dragon muttered.

John smirked and his fingers found a discoloration that hadn’t been there before. His finger traced what seemed to be a bruise if it wasn’t on scales. “What’s this?”

“Bruise…” The dragon replied idly.

“Where’d you get a bruise?”

The dragon opened an ice blue eye to stare back at John silently. 

“Can’t tell me? Fine… I’ll guess… out fighting other dragons?”

“No.”

“Out fighting humans?”

“No.”

“Sherlock… this guessing game isn’t very fun…”

Sherlock licked John’s leg. 

Something Sherlock had said earlier that morning came back to John. “Did I get married last night?”

“Yes.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?”

“Why should it bother me?”

“Because I’m your companion?”

The dragon stared at him again.

“Fine… It’s part of that curse thing. He told me there was something that you need to say in order to make the curse break.”

“Curses are often broken by words.”

John sighed. “I want to set him free.”

“I know.”

“And now I’ve married him.”

“I know.”

“Sherlock…” John sighed and curled up against the dragon.

“Touch me?”

“I… can I?”

“Yes.”

John got up, the dragon allowing him to escape the confines of his neck to move further down his body. The phallus was already leaking when John reached it and lightly touched it. The pre-cum covered his hand and he stared at it. Slowly he pulled his hand towards his mouth to taste it.

At that moment there was a loud bang on the cave door. 

Sherlock hissed and got up, pushing John behind him. “Stay there.” Opening the door he went out to meet the humans that dared to invade his cave.

John plunged two fingers into mouth and tasted the heat and spice he had tasted the night before from a different body. “Sherlock…” Quickly he chased the dragon out the door. Upon reaching the cave entrance he found Sherlock facing several knights.

Sherlock stood in defensive mode, his back to the cave to protect what was inside. “Leave!”

A knight John recognized as one of his father’s stood with lance at the ready. “Ser Lestrade?”

“Lord John!” The knights called to the naked man in the cave entrance. “We’ve come for you!”

John looked up at a very angry looking Sherlock. “I don’t need rescuing. Please go away.”

“But your father is very angry that you were sacrificed to this… beast.”

“He’s not a beast.” John replied, stepping past Sherlock. “He’s cursed.”

“We were sent to bring justice!”

“I can’t go with you.”

“Why not?” Ser Lestrade demanded.

“Sherlock is my husband.”

There was silence before the dragon den, even Sherlock seemed to wilt. 

“I married him last night under the light of the full moon… the old way under the Lady.”

“You can’t…” Ser Lestrade began.

“I’ve known him and he’s known me. Under the old laws that makes him my husband.”

“He’s a DRAGON!” 

“No… he’s not. He was a prince. He was cursed. Usually he’s in dragon form but… he also takes his real form… something to do with the moon phases.” John turned to look at Sherlock. “I’m right? New Moon and Full Moon mean something to your curse?”

Ser Lestrade raised his lance. “Lord John… you cannot… marry this… BEAST! It’s an abomination!” 

“I AM the abomination! All my life!”

“My lord…” Ser Lestrade tried to coax. At that moment one of the other knights let lose an arrow and grazed Sherlock’s arm. “I said hold fire until we get Lord John away…”

Sherlock screamed and reached out to grab John. Opening his wings he took to the air, carrying John away. 

“Sherlock… Sherlock… I’m so sorry…” John cried, held in Sherlock’s arms as they flew. 

“It’s my own fault for daring to keep a lordling.” Sherlock murmured as he soared up through a cloud.

John shivered at the cold mist and nestled against Sherlock’s broad, warm chest. “Where are we going?”

“I’ll find us another cave.”

“Why hasn’t your curse ended?”

“It won’t end until New Moon. When I become human I’ll stay human.”

“Will you be able to speak?”

“Does it matter? I was a bit of a pompous git when I COULD speak. Silence might be an improvement.” The dragon landed on the edge of a cliff. There was a cave that was just big enough to squeeze into. “I used this place when I’ve been caught out during storms while hunting. It’s a bit of a tight fit but it will do for the two weeks we have to wait.”

John headed deeper into the cave where it widened out. “How long can you go without having a hoard?”

Sherlock shook his head. “I don’t know… I never tried…” 

They were silent for a time, as they settled in. 

“How did you finally figure out who I was?”

John startled at the question. “Your semen… I tasted it last night… the flavor is very... unique.”

“You don’t have to stay married to me. The old ways are old for a reason… I’m well aware of that. If they stayed then anyone who fucks on a full moon will end up married.”

“I told you I would break your curse.”

“The curse never specified that I get married.”

“Then why did you fuck me under the moon?”

“You were there… I was there… it didn’t matter where we were, I wanted you. I wanted to feel your seed inside of me. I wanted to give myself to you… even more than you wanted to give yourself to me that first night. You make me hard all the time. Why do you think I have you sleep in my neck? So you can’t see me exposed all the time… it’s embarrassing. I have a sheath when it’s limp, not that you would ever know that with the state you keep me in.”

“I feel sorry for all those maidens…”

“You were my first.”

“Sherlock… you’re many centuries old… how can I possibly be your first?”

“How can I be YOUR first?”

“I’m much younger than you are!”

“I was your age when I was cursed and even then I never bothered with relationships or brothels. I never had time.”

“Well… me being the way I am… there was no one.”

“In my day it was a sacred union for a male or female pairing. They spoke for the gods.”

“And even then you didn’t…”

“I was a greedy, power hungry prince! What would I want with a relationship of any kind? I didn’t want to share anything I had, much less my body.”

“What were the terms of your curse?”

“When I found the perfect companion and learned to share… and that person loved me for me… the spell would be broken… of course when they said it there was a rhyme to it with some fancy language thrown in.”

“And you didn’t even try to make the spell work with any of the maidens they threw at you?”

“I gave up.”

“What?”

“I don’t like women… I’ve NEVER liked women… so the first male they gave me it was an all or nothing.”

“And what would have happened if I refused to sleep with you even in your human form and demanded to be taken home?”

“I would have taken you back and then come up here to die away from my hoard. The person who cursed me had given me the means to die… take away my dragon hoard and I would die as a dragon.”

John shivered and curled up tighter against Sherlock’s neck. “Well… don’t die now, alright? I’ll keep you alive. I’m your hoard.” 

Sherlock moved his head to look at John critically with his ice blue eyes.

“What?”

“Nothing… it’s just… I remember that line from the curse.”

“What did it say?”

“…Until one comes to lay you down, their worth far more than your golden hoard…”

“It seems fucking me was part of the curse…” John mused.

^.~

John lounged on the dragon’s belly, the dragon phallus as a constant companion… like a fleshy doppelganger of his own size. When he touched it, it leaked. When he rubbed up against it the leaking was constant. And when the dragon came in strong, hot pulses he was drenched. Of course Sherlock never minded cleaning him. Their love nest in the cave was beginning to strongly smell of dragon sex. 

John propped himself up on one elbow and idly slid his hand between belly and phallus. “New moon is tonight…”

“I have to take you down the mountain before dusk.”

“What if we stay up here?”

“Then we’ll both die of starvation. I’ll lose my wings and we’ll plummet to our deaths when we try to climb down.”

“Then I suppose we should head down…”

Sherlock grunted… his voice and sounds echoing in the cave. “If I lose my voice…”

John roused and looked up at the dragon’s face. “Don’t…”

“If the price I pay for my old body is to be mute… I just want you to know…”   
John grumbled and sat up to straddle Sherlock’s dragonhood. 

Sherlock was silent for several minutes as John rubbed against him. Finally he reached down and held John to him. “Listen to me… this may be the last time I have the chance to say anything important.”

John froze, remembering what Sherlock had tried to silently tell him during the full moon. 

“I really appreciate what you’ve done for me… all the time we spent together… I’ve enjoyed your company. If you don’t want me after today… I’ll understand. You’ve broken my curse and for that I’m truly grateful, even if I can’t say it with words. You don’t need to feel obligated towards me after this is all done. I asked you to stay for a month and you have stayed. This has been… the best month of my stupidly long life.” A deep chuckle filled the cave. “Thank you, Lord John of Umberland. You have shown me more kindness than I have ever deserved.” Only then did Sherlock allow John to move again.

John sat, straddled of a gigantic dragon phallus and smiled. “You’re welcome.”

At dusk the dragon alighted near John’s father’s castle and allowed the man to stand on the ground. “I promised I would bring you home.”

“Thank you.” John grinned. Together they watched the sun set. As the last rays vanished John took another long look at the dragon and shook his head. “I… thought you said.”

The dragon bowed his head and sniffed at the ground and then at John, perhaps smelling his own scent on John’s skin. 

“Sherlock?”

The dragon blinked and amber eyes stared back at John who felt a sudden chill go through his soul. The dragon began to groom itself, his phallus tucked away in its shaft, no longer exposed and ready for mating. With a sniffle and a snort it sniffed John again to be sure the scents matched. 

“Sherlock… no… no this can’t be… You can’t…” Reaching out he touched the dragon and pulled his hand away, burned at the heat from the real dragon that stood before him. “Sherlock… why? What did I do wrong?” John began to cry, holding his burned hand against his chest and shivering. “I stayed with you! I laughed with you and talked with you! Why are you… what did I do wrong?” John fell to his knees, weeping into his burned hand. “I broke the curse… I figured it out and BROKE it!” 

The dragon sniffed at the crying human, still smelling his own mating scent heavy on the man before him.

John hugged the muzzle of the great beast, scalding his lips against the heated flesh as he kissed the nose. “You must go… go now… I love you, but go… If they find you they’ll kill you.” Gently John pushed the head away. “You have to go, Sherlock. They’ll kill you. Go, Love…” There was a blinding flash of light and John fell back from the shock. Somewhere over his head a dragon screamed into the twilight. His last thought before he passed out was that they had been caught and Sherlock killed.

^.~

John woke in tears in his own bed. His hands had been bound. Sitting up in bed he grunted at the headache. There was movement beside the bed and the curtain pulled back to reveal a face that made more tears flow. “Sherlock?”

Sherlock smiled and sat down at the edge of the bed dressed in a tunic and trousers. “Good morning.” His voice lacked the depth of his dragon voice but he was still a baritone. “How did you sleep?”

“Lousy… you turned into a real dragon!” John growled.

“I did.” Sherlock stared down at John’s bound hands. “There was part of the curse I neglected to tell you about…”

“Why?!” John demanded. “Couldn’t you have told me you were going to turn into a real dragon at dusk?”

“You already knew there are parts of the curse I couldn’t say.”

John stared back at the man who sat on his bed. “What couldn’t you say?”

“Once my secret was out and I found someone to break the curse they had to tell me they loved me or else… at New Moon I would lose my humanity and become a real dragon forever.”

“Oh Gods!” John moaned and covered his face with his bound hands. “I almost made you lose your humanity.”

“It wouldn’t have been THAT bad. Once the sun went down I forgot I was even human and could have lived as a dragon for the rest of my days…”

“You could have EATEN me! I was standing there beside a REAL dragon! You could have gobbled me down!”

“Don’t be silly… I covered you with enough of my scent that I knew you were my mate even in pure dragon form. I was a bit confused as to why I was mated to a human but I wouldn’t have harmed you in any way. My scent on you and your scent on me protected you.”

John lay on his bed, face covered with evidence that he had touched a real dragon. The former dragon sat over him. 

“John…”

“What?”

“I love you too.” Before John could respond lips were upon him and John didn’t get to leave his bed that day or the next. “My beloved hoard…” Sherlock later whispered, curled around a very exhausted John. “No one can take you away… unless you chose to go.”

“Why would I go? We married in the old way with blessings from the Lady.”

Sherlock smirked.

Idly John touched the marks he had made on Sherlock’s neck the night they wed. “I saw these on your neck when you were a dragon… I knew I was the one who put them there. That’s really what made me think to check the taste of your semen.”

“Your father’s knights will have my hoard as part of their plunder.”

“Do you want it back?”

Sherlock blinked. “I don’t care about gold or gems… only you.”

John smiled and rolled over on top of Sherlock, straddling him. 

“You like to distract me with sex whenever I want to talk about something serious…” Sherlock mused. “I’m sensing a pattern.”

John rubbed himself against Sherlock’s human shaped body. “It’s easier now that you have a cock small enough to use on me.”

“I remember when that used to be an insult… but as to my hoard… since your father’s men claim it… they can have it on one condition.”

“And what is that?” John asked as he pushed Sherlock into place and sat down again on his lover’s manhood.

Sherlock closed his eyes and allowed John to ride him for a time before answering. “They can’t keep us apart. You are a lordling and I am a prince of a long dead kingdom… we should be able to stay together as long as we like without interference.”

John paused in his movements. “I’d like that.”

“The moment they try and separate us I take all of my hoard, including you, and find someplace else to live. I’ll buy you a palace… Servants… A kingdom… Oh Gods…” Sherlock lost the power to speak as John sped up, making him writhe in pleasure. 

When he was spent John lay in his arms, kissing him. “Silly dragon… I don’t need a palace or a kingdom. All I need is you.”

Sherlock wrapped the other man in his arms and hoped to always have at least a warm, soft bed for his John to share with him.

\--Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention I was sorry about the dragon porn? If it makes you feel any better he was never really a dragon (except at the end and then only for about 3 minutes)... He was always a human in a dragon body.


End file.
